User talk:Botisme
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SunXia page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:08, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I don't really know what to say. I notice you said that she is stubborn but you have to ask yourself why she gave those reasons or ask her. Trust is a major thing in a relationship regardless of how much you love or care for someone, if you cannot trust them then it does not make for a happy relationship. Did you say something to someone that she would prefer you hadn't shared with them regarding your relationship? Did you respond to something important to her in a way that she may construe that she does not feel comfortable in sharing stuff with you in the future. I do not know the Ins and Outs of this issue, Jess isn't someone I know through Wikia, I do not know what age she is or her background but she may feel overwhelmed by it all. No doubt she wanted you to come back to Wikia because she was so infatuated at the time and those feelings tend to cloud our judgement. You will have to have a talk with her if she is willing and if she is not willing then give her some space, don't act jealous or hound her or anything. Then have a talk with her when she'd not feeling those feelings, that led to the break up, anymore. In the end, you may have to accept that you can let her go and it becomes an issue of whether you want to let or go. In the end she is clearly feeling so concerns about the relationship, and whether or not you are feeling them too, you have to be willing to hear her out and perhaps offer to adjust. Right, Gotta go to work. SunXia :You are welcome. In regards to the Jazzi situation, I miss her like any friend but her actions and subsequent actions, that I will not go into here, angered a lot of people and it is not something easily forgotten. It was the type of thing you do not believe your friend to be capable of and when you saw the proof, it saddened many and still saddens me to think how much I supported her over various things and then to see that... Personally I have a lot of stuff going on at home at the moment, more than usual and I need to limit the amount of negative atmosphere i am around and dealing with bitch fits over the tiniest things is not welcoming right now. On the internet I have been having no drama and its allowing me the escapism I desire and need and I need to focus on my family and keeping myself well and rested. So I have to be selfish for a while and to address that would drive up a lot of anger and disappointment and its not something I need right now. Sorry. SunXia ::Its not my place to bring up the episode so I won't but just know that it was a real eye-boggler and hurtful thing to happen and given the continued bitch fits and destructive attitude, to follow it up with what she did or revealing what she was capable of just stunned many. I know she has made amends with at least one but I am quite sure others are going through stuff and don't want repeated of the atmospheres that happened and some are not ready to forgive or forget. We have been drama free for a long while and its much more relaxing. The person I know who is still friends with her has kept it to himself, most of us more than likely know but we do not talk about it. But right now my mother is recovering from Breast Cancer, aggressive cancer that she was diagnosed with just before Christmas. She's about to start intense Radiotherapy every day so I'm not really in the mood to trust that someone who has caused such sleepless nights due to destructive negativity and other behavior. We are trying our best to remain positive and I am sticking with people I know who can support that without dragging me down and I know they will not. SunXia Thank you, she wasn't supposed to have Chemo then she had to have it and it was awful for her and was in and out of hospital. She hasn't drank since January which you know is brilliant for her. We've all been so worried and in my rush to try and help I put myself back in hospital, blocked my digestive system completely. If its not one thing its another. And I know it sounds harsh but I remember the "I want to die" literally hours/days after the kids daddy did it and it was like "..." but I digress. I hope you and Jess are able to work something out or at least have a long honest conversation. SunXia